This invention relates to apparatus for producing output signals the magnitude of which are a function of the density of a fluid, and more particularly to a vibration densitometer capable of high temperature operation and/or temperature indication or computations involving temperature.
In the past, conventional pick-ups for vibration densitometers have not been adequate for use at high temperatures.
Prior art vibration densitometers further suffer frequency shifts as a function of temperature. As a result, the outputs of these instruments are inaccurate.
The volume of many fluids expand and contract with increasing and decreasing temperature, respectively. It thus would often be desirable to standardize by producing an output directly proportional to what the density of a fluid would be at a selected constant temperature. It would then be possible to determine the total mass flow or rate of mass flow in a pipeline by the use of a flowmeter producing an output which is only representative of the total volume flow or the volume rate of flow, respectively.
Prior art densitometers also fail to provide a temperature indication.